


LGBTQIAPK . Hannigram九篇

by hanniXgram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXgram/pseuds/hanniXgram
Summary: 6月是骄傲月，所以用LGBTQIAPK，每一个写一个Hannigram的故事，可能有的会很奇怪（会给出关键词提示）🌈1、  L= Lesbian （女同，双性转）2、  G=Gay （男同，有原创人物，主要人物死亡）3、  B=Bisexual（双性恋，NC17）4、  T=Transgender（跨性别，NC25 ，女性器官）5、  Q=Queer（酷儿，NC17）6、  I=Intersex（双性者，莱克特医生有了一个雌雄同体的性玩具，囚禁，黑暗，NC25）7、  A=Asexual（无性恋）8、  P=Pansexual（泛性恋）9、  K=Kink （非常规性癖）
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**L= Lesbian （女同,双性转）**

**美国马里兰州巴尔的摩**

威尔的心情不能再糟了。  
早上上学前当她扶起醉卧在地的父亲时被狂吐了一身， 而她无法洗澡因为市政停水，也没有干净的衣服可以更换，于是她就那样赶去了学校，无可避免那一身呕吐物和酒气引得大家纷纷侧目避让。  
直接冲进学校洗手间打开水龙头，威尔用手捧起水洗了洗脸然后快速清理自己的头发，她那卷曲不驯的黑色短发上也明显粘上了一些，旁边正在擦手的女生赶紧转身离开了。  
威尔咬了下嘴唇，16岁的她在这所刚转学的高中里没有一个朋友，就像以前在她待过的每一个学校一样，她没有任何亲近的朋友。因为父亲工作的原因她从小学开始就要不停的搬家转学，这让她成了学校里永远的新人，同学眼里永远的陌生人，也让她变的沉默寡言独来独往。

威尔低头清理衣服的时候门开了，一个人走近把一样东西递到她眼前，是一件叠的整整齐齐的洁白干净的衬衫，威尔抬头，那人竟然是汉尼拔.莱克特。

每个学校里都有一个风云人物，汉尼拔.莱克特就是这所巴尔的摩高中的风云人物。威尔来这里上学第一天就看到了众星捧月般出场的她，一路上男孩们和她要么像哥们一样打招呼，要么用可以说是敬畏的眼光偷偷瞟着她，而女孩们则围着她蜜蜂般打着转希望能获得她的青睐。威尔从没见过长的这么英挺帅气的女孩，她个子很高，修长的身姿笔直又挺拔，深邃硬朗的五官则好像来自北欧，她的头发是暗金色的短发，梳理的一丝不苟，身上穿着蓝色西装白衬衫和白球鞋，全身上下没有一丝褶皱干净整洁的近乎闪闪发光。

威尔只看了一会就低下了头，她知道自己和这种人完全属于两个世界，她们永远都不会有任何交集，可能当她离开这所学校的时候她们也不会说上一句话。

然而威尔分到的柜子竟然就在汉尼拔.莱克特的旁边。她没有想到汉尼拔.莱克特是个非常随和的人，第一次见到威尔她就主动打了招呼并告诉了威尔自己的姓名和班级，她比威尔要高两个年级，威尔也简单介绍了自己，从此她们常会在柜子前相遇，每次汉尼拔.莱克特都会主动的向她打招呼，但除此之外她们没有过更深入的交谈。

威尔根本没有想到这时候汉尼拔.莱克特会现身帮她，一时怔在了那里。

“这是我的备用衬衫，你先换上吧，虽然它不是新的但是是干净的。”汉尼拔.莱克特把衬衫又递了下。  
威尔不知道怎么的红了眼睛，她接过衣服低着头说了声谢谢。  
“别放在心上，还有不用着急还我。”说着汉尼拔.莱克特就转身离开了。

那件白衬衫触感柔软细腻，尺码比威尔的大一号，她把衣摆扎进牛仔裤里，她以前从未穿过剪裁和面料这样好的衣服，看着镜子里的自己仿佛换了一个人似的。

下午威尔被老师约谈了，老师以为她早上的样子是因为酗酒，提出了警告，威尔本想辩解但转念放弃了，她不能告诉老师是她唯一的亲人一直酗酒到不省人事，那样父亲就会失去监护权而她会被送到陌生的寄宿家庭，于是她态度诚恳的向老师承认了错误并保证不会再犯。

放学时威尔在校门口遇到了正在被一帮人包围的汉尼拔，看到威尔她分开人群主动走过去打招呼：“我看到你被老师叫去了，没什么事吧？”  
“没事。”威尔低头盯着地面。  
汉尼拔忽然道：“如果你想和人谈谈你可以随时找我，记住我们是朋友。”  
威尔惊讶的抬起头，朋友这个词让她震惊了，这样一个光芒四射的人认为她们是朋友，这是真的吗？  
发愣间汉尼拔忽然抬手拿掉了她的眼镜，深深看着她的眼睛汉尼拔温柔的笑着说：“你有一双漂亮的眼睛应该显露出来。”  
威尔立即红了脸，之前围着汉尼拔的那群女生明显开始虎视眈眈的盯着这边，她下意识抓住眼镜急道：“给我。”汉尼拔立即松开手，看她重新戴上眼镜她又微笑道：“你知道吗你穿着衬衫的样子很漂亮，你适合穿衬衫。”  
威尔感觉自己的脸更红了，她从没受过这么多夸赞更没被这么多人同时盯过，感觉很不自在。  
汉尼拔伸出手把一样东西塞进了她的手心：“我的联系方式，记住你可以随时找我。”说着冲威尔眨了一下眼。  
威尔跑着离开了，直到下一个街区才展开了手心里的字条，那上面是以优美字体写的一个电话号码。  
晚上威尔在日记本里写下：亲爱的日记，我想我终于有朋友了，她是个很棒的女孩，是那种每个家长心中都想要的超级优秀的孩子，她长得很好看学习又出类拔萃，我真难以相信她会想和我交朋友…”

半个月后威尔所有的防线都被汉尼拔攻陷了，威尔会很自然的向她倾诉心中最隐秘的思想，还会顺从的主动张开双腿任她肆意享用她那从未被染指的处女之地。  
汉尼拔的舌头和手指充满魔力，威尔在一次次被极致享用的过程中体会到性爱的魅力，她无师自通的学会了充满诱惑的扭动身体，学会了呻吟的像个最淫荡的荡妇，只是为了取悦汉尼拔。  
然后一切在汉尼拔去霍普金斯医学院上学时终止了。  
最初她们还通了一段时间的信，然后在威尔跟随父亲转学去另一个州时，她们停止了所有的联系。  
直到多年后，威尔在杰克·克劳福德的办公室里再次见到了汉尼拔，她是杰克请来的心理学专家，而威尔则是杰克的特别调查员。威尔注意到汉尼拔的左手无名指上和她一样是空的。威尔交叠双腿静静坐着，看着对面姿态高雅侃侃而谈的汉尼拔，这么多年过去她依然是她见过的最英挺帅气的女人，过往两人床上的一幕幕犹如电影片段闪现在脑海，她的双腿之间开始变的湿润发热。  
汉尼拔看她的眼神让她知道她们的故事即将再次开始，而这一次，她不会再让自己那么轻易的被得到了，即使她再渴望汉尼拔也不会。


	2. Chapter 2

**G=Gay （男同，有原创人物，主要人物死亡）**

**法国巴黎**

晚上7:30安东尼.法雷尔心理医生打开办公室的门迎接今天最后一位病人，同时也是一位他新的病人。

“加布里埃尔.莫罗？”

正坐在椅子上发呆的等候者听到医生的召唤连忙站起了身，那是一个身材修长的年轻男孩，肌肤白皙面容十分俊秀。

心理医生露出亲切的笑容将他让进门并示意他在屋子中间的诊疗椅上坐下。

他刚复习过男孩登记的资料：二十二岁，一名正在医学院上学的学生。

男孩此刻显得羞怯不安。

“第一次看心理医生？”安东尼医生单手解开自己三件套西装上衣最下一粒纽扣在对面坐下自然的打开了话题。

“是的。”年轻人将双手紧紧互握在一起。

“放轻松，我们只是在闲聊，你有整整一个小时的时间，在这期间你可以谈论任何你想谈论的话题。”

“不会有第三个人知道？”男孩抬头看着沉稳而高雅的中年医生。

“完全不会。”医生展现出一个让人安心的笑容，他注意到男孩有一双漂亮的湖蓝色眼睛。

沉默了一会男孩略微松开双手开口道：“不久前我经历了一件事，我不能和任何人谈论它。”他低下头将自己的视线落在地板上。

“是什么事？”医生问。

“这个春假期间我接了一个家庭护理的工作，因为我需要钱，上面写的报酬很诱人。”男孩回道。

医生不露声色的打量男孩的衣着，普通的蓝色西装加白衬衫，普通的黑皮鞋，还有一只同样普通的黑色皮带手表，男孩不是生活环境富裕的人，但他年轻健康美好，似清晨中带着朝露的花朵，他清纯的气质里有一种罕有的典雅的美感。

“那个地方是孚日广场的一所房子，”男孩接着诉说，“然后我就遇到了那两个人。”

“什么样的两个人？”

“两个老年男子，7十 8十大概，无名指戴着相同的戒指，一开始我以为他们结婚了后来才知道并没有。我去的那天接待我的是比较年长的那个，即使现在回想，我也想说，我真的是第一次见到那样有魅力的老先生。”

医生静静听着。

“据说在我之前他已经面试了很多人但都不满意，不知道为什么我得到了那个工作。他只是简单的问了我的家庭状况学习状况和对同性相爱的看法，也许我的回答正和他意吧，总之我被录用了。我的工作其实应该是照顾他的伴侣，但基本上都是那位老先生自己在亲力亲为，只是在他有需要的时候才让我搭把手，有时候我会跑跑腿买点东西或者在他出门的时候照顾下他卧床的伴侣。他的伴侣病的很重，第一次见到他我就知道他应该没有多少时间了，他几乎都在卧床，不过每天我和老先生都会推着他去下面的广场坐一会。他们的感情一看就知道非常的好，老先生对他的伴侣非常的温柔和细心，有时候老先生会毫不避讳的在我面前握着伴侣的手说一些温柔的情话或者亲吻他的手指头发脸颊还有嘴唇。”

“你看到这些是什么感觉？”医生忽然轻声问道。

“我？”男孩抬头看着医生，好像他问了一个奇怪的问题，“很多时候我觉得脸热心跳，有时我会感觉嫉妒。”

“为什么你会嫉妒？”医生继续提问。

“我从未体会过那样的爱，我的父母在我小的时候就成天吵架，我周围没有人那么深的相爱。”

男孩沉默了一会接着道：“还有就是因为那位老先生真的非常迷人。”

“是外表吗？”

“我以前从未想到过自己有一天会觉得一个很老的老年人迷人，但他真的，让我感觉，你知道有时候我们在忙着什么的时候，比如把他的伴侣移动到轮椅上这类，我偶尔会碰到他的手指或身体，那让我有时候会心跳若狂。还有有时候白天没事的时候他会弹奏钢琴，给他的伴侣听，或者仅仅是自己娱乐，他最喜欢弹巴赫的曲子，尤其喜欢那首哥德堡变奏曲，当然他也弹自己写的曲子，他很有才华那些曲子都很好听。有时候他会为伴侣朗诵一些很美的诗句，有一些是拉丁语的，我听不太懂，但他那种样子，那种语调，你知道有几次夜里我甚至梦到了他，我觉得自己有些时候可能已经神魂颠倒。”

“他是什么样子？”医生探身看着男孩。

“他非常的洁净，从头发到指甲到鞋子没有一处不洁净，他身体的姿态依旧挺拔，每天都穿着搭配的非常精致的正装，身上永远都有一种非常好闻的淡淡的香味，我不确定那是不是香水，其实这些并不是重要的，最重要的是，他整个样子，他的气质，他看你的神态，他微笑的样子，他说话的声音还有表情。”

“我想这样一位迷人的先生他的伴侣一定也非常棒，但他真的病的已经失去了神采，后来我看到了他们以前的一张照片，还有一些老先生为他画的肖像，我想说他们真的很配。”

“那么什么是让你觉得不能和任何人谈论？”

听到医生的问话男孩再度缴紧了双手。他缩了缩身体开口道：“我在那工作了16天，然后在那件事发生的前一晚，我临走前，老先生把我叫到客厅谈话，他给我泡了茶，是一种很好喝的茶，噢对了我还没有说过老先生做饭非常好吃，在那里的时候中午我总是和他一起吃饭，我真的从没吃过那么好吃又精致的饭菜。老先生是个非常讲究的绅士，他使用的餐具，他布置的餐桌，他用餐时优雅的样子，每一次和他吃饭我都有一种在非常高级的米其林餐厅就餐的感觉，那过程本身就是一种享受。”

“那晚和我谈话的时候，老先生身上有一种平静的感伤的情绪，他的表情和语调其实一如既往，但我能感受到感伤就在那里。”

“他说了什么？”医生略显急切的问。

“他说了一些关于时间和空间的话题，很深奥。他还感谢了我那些天的帮助，他说第二天会交给我一个很重要的任务，他知道我会出色的完成它，然后继续喝了一会茶后他就让我离开了。第二天我再去的时候他和他的伴侣，他们 … ”男孩忽然语带哽咽，停了一会，眼泪突然从他的双眼不间断的涌了出来他接着说：“他们穿戴整齐在床上并排躺着，手牵着手，一起走了。”

男孩捂住了脸开始嚎啕大哭，医生起身快步走过去在男孩身前蹲下，他搂住男孩让他靠在自己肩头，一边摩挲着他的后背一边温柔的说：“哭出来吧，哭出来你会感觉好多了。”

他从没对其他病人这样过，但此刻他什么也顾不上了。

男孩哭了很久才止住，医生就这样撑着他直到腿开始发麻，他的衣服早已经被男孩的眼泪鼻涕浸湿了但他不在乎。

他把纸巾盒放在男孩身旁的桌上，男孩停止哭泣后擦干净了自己脱力般蜷缩在椅子里，他的双眼已经红肿目光有些呆滞。

医生回到自己座椅上坐下，暗自回味刚刚男孩被他半抱在怀中的感觉，他觉得应该控制一下自己。

“他们是自杀了吗？”他开口问道。

“是的，”男孩抱紧自己，“确切的说老先生先杀死了他的伴侣然后再杀死了自己。”

“他留给我一封信，他先说了抱歉，因为这就是他要交给我的任务，然后他让我不要难过，他说死亡不是失败而是治愈，没什么可难过的，他和他的伴侣一起度过了数十年幸福的日子，他们都很满足。”

“然后，”男孩把脸埋在胳膊上又开始哭了起来，他一边哭着一边说：“然后他告诉我，叫我不要害怕，因为他吃了他伴侣的心脏，这是他们早就约定好的，他们永远在一起。他还告诉我该联系哪个殡葬馆联系谁，他说他都打点好了，他们会一起立即合葬，我只要联系对方并参加仪式就完成了任务。他夸我是一个好男孩，他把自己的财物全都留给了我，最后他说他希望我有自己精彩的人生。”男孩哭的说不下去了。

医生克制住了再次冲上前去抱住男孩的冲动，等男孩平静后他问道：“你是说他吃了他伴侣的心脏？”

“是的。但他的伴侣身上并没有血，他们都穿的整整齐齐面色安详。”

“你对这个行为有什么感觉？”医生看着男孩的脸。

“我觉得很感动，”男孩靠在椅子上，面带惆怅的说：“他们真的十分相爱，我想这是老先生对他挚爱的伴侣一种爱意的表达。”

医生情不自禁露出了满意的笑容，只是眼神放空的男孩并没有看到。

男孩接着说：“处理好一切后我感觉自己的心某一个部分好像空了一样，我必须要和谁谈谈，但是没有人，我不能和任何人谈这些，所以我来了这里。”

医生微笑了。

多么奇妙的世界！

他知道男孩一直谈论的这两个人究竟是谁。

心理学界没有谁不知道汉尼拔.莱克特医生和威尔.格雷厄姆这一对的，光是发表出来的关于他们的分析论文就至少数百篇。

安东尼医生一直都是他们隐秘的粉丝，他和所有人一样好奇他们坠下悬崖后的故事，当年美国联邦调查局官方的结论是他们在当时已经死亡并且尸体被永远卷入了一望无际的大西洋。他并不太相信，也不想相信，他一直认为他们应该在地球的某个地方幸福的待在一起，只是他从没想到过他们竟然就在巴黎就在离他不远的孚日广场生活，那是汉尼拔.莱克特医生少年时住过的地方，他竟然带着威尔.格雷厄姆回来了。

安东尼医生心想他明白为什么汉尼拔.莱克特医生会雇佣对面那可爱的男孩，因为他有一双威尔.格雷厄姆的眼睛，还有着和他年轻时很像的气质。而如今这美丽的有着奇妙经历的男孩竟然主动来到了自己的面前，叫他如何不欣喜。

医生放任自己站起身缓步走到那男孩眼前跪倒在其脚下，他握起男孩的双手抬头深深注视着他那双美丽又清澈的碧绿双眸，然后以虔诚的语调他低声道：“我真的非常非常高兴你能来这里。”


	3. Chapter 3

**B=Bisexual（双性恋 ，NC17 ）**

**马里兰州巴尔的摩**

“这是一个错误。”  
名叫威尔.格雷厄姆的年青男子在被汉尼拔.莱克特医生压倒在他那奢华的大床上时喃喃自语。  
“但是你喜欢它。”莱克特医生满是情欲的嘴唇慢慢亲吻男子的脖颈乳头然后下滑到大腿内侧，不紧不慢的挑逗着他的敏感地带。  
男子犹如一件乐器随着医生的撩拨发出动听的声音，没一会他的勃起就兴奋的紧贴上了肚皮。他伸出手想抓住仍在继续挑逗的医生：“快，给我，”他的阴茎因即将到来的极乐而胀痛。  
莱克特医生抓住了那只手将它按在床上，他挺身俯看着年青男子慢慢道：“你想要什么你得说出来，威尔。”  
“我…想要你用嘴吸我。”很小的声音。  
“你说什么？我听不清。”  
“用嘴操我，快，操我。”男子自暴自弃的提高了音量。  
“求我。”医生火热的嘴唇再次贴上男子的喉部。  
男子发出情动的呻吟：“求你。”  
“求我干什么？”  
“求你用嘴操我，求你，求你。”  
医生满意的低笑一声滑下身体张嘴含住了那已经滴出汁液的肿胀之物。  
男子发出一声无比满足的叹息。  
莱克特医生用湿热的口腔紧紧裹住那饥渴的性器动了起来，男子不停的呻吟着，在医生完全将他吞入并深插进喉头的瞬间，男子紧攥着床单因强烈的快感大声哭叫了出来。  
莱克特医生没有吞咽反射，只要他愿意他可以让对方享受到最刺激的口活，而年青男子早已对此食髓知味着了魔。

他们相识在一个月前，那天傍晚医生刚把车开出办公室的街角就和这名男子差点相撞了。男子当时骑着自行车有点抢行，医生的车没有真的撞到他但是男子还是摔倒在地擦伤了手和膝盖，虽然都是很轻的伤，虽然男子一再的说自己没事，莱克特医生还是把自己的名片塞给他并执意要求一起到附近的办公室去清理伤口，结果在办公室里当医生握住男子那裸露的大腿时忽然起了欲念，只怪男子刚好是他最喜欢的类型，只怪男子脸上一直带着那种欠蹂躏的脆弱神情，医生当机立断就把男子压在了办公桌上，男子疯狂的反抗只是更激起了医生的征服欲，最终男子被医生用领带困住了双手按倒在地吸到射了一次又一次直到最后完全的崩溃，男子离开时双腿几乎站立不稳。  
三天后男子主动敲响了医生办公室的大门，莱克特医生直接就在门厅扒光了他的衣服，再次享用了他，整个过程中男子一边心醉神迷的陶醉在医生销魂的口活里一边带着罪恶感低声哭泣，因为他是个已经有了妻子的已婚男人，因为他从未出轨更从未和男人有过性爱。只是他不知道他这个样子，他的眼泪他的挣扎他的欲拒还迎都更加点燃了莱克特医生的性致。之后的每一次见面医生都会在他一边挣扎又一边迷醉的矛盾中把他玩弄到双腿发颤才停止。到现在男子已经能接受互相口和撸了，但他还是不能接受被插入，莱克特医生也并不逼迫因为在他看来这是迟早的事并不需要急躁。

但此刻医生看着身下被他玩到浑身发红冒汗不停扭动喘息的年青男子，忽然产生了把他直接给干了的冲动，他坚硬的阴茎戳刺着男子的屁股，男子发觉了他的意图立即躲开：“求你了，汉尼拔，我说了我不能接受这个。”莱克特医生和那满是哀求的楚楚动人的双眼对视了一会后不由叹了口气，他抓住男子的一只手让他握住了自己的勃起，男子因为那坚硬又沉甸甸的触感发出一声呻吟，医生在他紧握的手里挺刺，“你不知道自己错过了什么威尔。”  
“也许以后汉尼拔，我还没有准备好。”  
“吸我。”医生命令到。  
男子听话的俯身含住莱克特医生的阴茎，他不像医生那样没有吞咽反射，也谈不上什么技巧，但莱克特医生还是因为那口腔的热度和吸吮发出喘息。作为拒绝医生的补偿男子卖力的动作着并尽力注意自己的牙齿，随着吸吮的持续莱克特医生的喘息越来越急促最后他不耐的抓住男子黑色的卷发按住那后脑开始自己操那张嘴，男子随着医生一次次动作的加深发出哭泣的声音，莱克特医生控制住了自己暴虐的冲动但男子还是被操的流着泪不停挣扎，医生在爆发的瞬间猛然抽出用手撸动低吼着射在了男子那涕泪交流的脸上。

接下来整整一个星期男子都没有再来，莱克特医生以为他生气了，却不知道实际情况是那位名叫威尔的年青男子在和他纵情的当天完全忘记了去参加继子学校的表演，导致和妻子发生了激烈的争吵，心怀内疚的威尔在神鬼交战了七天后做出了不再见医生的决定。  
第八天上午他拨打了莱克特医生的电话在语音信箱里冷淡的留下了不再见面的话语，然而放下电话却没有让他感受到一丝的轻松，相反余下的一整天他都觉的自己像是病了一般浑身难受坐立难安，好不容易熬到傍晚他再也忍受不了直接开车去了医生的家，他想他必须当面说清楚！

莱克特医生还没回来，威尔把车停在街的斜对面等他，没一会他就看见了医生那辆黑色的宾利迎面开来，然而那车里并不只有莱克特医生一个人，在他旁边的位置还坐着一个看起来非常年轻的男子，他们正在有说有笑，威尔觉得自己都要蒙了，他心脏狂跳着打开车门冲了出去，医生的车拐进自家院子停下年轻男子和他一起下了车，当威尔冲进院子的时候莱克特医生正搂着那年轻人在亲他的嘴，威尔瞬间血往上涌想也没想就扑上去一边用手击打医生一边骂道：“你这个混蛋。”莱克特医生一看是他当即一把抱住：“威尔，威尔。”医生用眼神示意年轻人离开。威尔狂怒的踢打着却被医生强行拖进了门里，医生将门关上威尔打开医生再关上威尔再打开，莱克特医生失去了耐心一把把威尔托进了屋里，威尔边挣扎边叫着：“他是谁？”  
“找个乐子而已。”医生淡然的说。  
“你这个骗子！”威尔怒喊。  
“我是骗子？那你呢？你希望我只是等着被你使用？”莱克特医生不怒反笑。  
“操，这是个错误，我走了。”威尔转身企图离开。  
医生一把抓住他的头发强行拖到自己身边对着那仰起的嘴唇就咬了上去。  
“操你。”威尔一边躲避一边叫道。  
“你不就喜欢吗？”医生咬上他的脖子。  
威尔挣扎着：“放开我，操你！”  
医生毫不理会继续进攻，逐渐威尔被咬的软了身子，他无力的推着医生：“我们结束了！”  
“我说结束才结束。”莱克特医生熟练的剥除了他的衣服，将他推倒在沙发上含住了他那已经完全挺直的阴茎，威尔随着医生的吸吮发出颤抖的呻吟，他激动的向医生嘴里挺送自己，医生纵容了一会这种行为，然后按住他开始以一种前所未有的方式吸他的鸡巴，那激烈的动作与其说是在给他口交不如说是正在生吞他，威尔在被吸出来的瞬间因为太过强烈的高潮陷入了暂时的昏迷。  
等他睁开眼睛的时候发现自己已经躺在了床上，而医生赤裸着身体正贴着他，他感到医生的下体和他的紧紧胶着在一起，那里传出新奇又刺激的快感，神志聚拢他终于明白过来，原来自己正被医生以坚硬的阴茎贯穿并操干着。  
“不，不…”威尔开始挣扎。  
莱克特医生强硬的将他按住，“威尔别惊慌这一点也不疼不是么？”他下身的动作丝毫没停，“放松，我亲爱的威尔，让我完全的拥有你。”说着吻上了威尔的嘴唇，威尔无法抵挡这双重的进攻软了身子呻吟着，他的阴茎在医生一下接一下持续的抽送中直立了起来，昭示着他被操的有多兴奋，不断累积的快感让他伸手下去想摩擦自己却被捉住手腕按在了头顶，“尝试一下全新的感觉威尔，相信我。”说完医生挺起身体开始凶狠的操他，威尔被操的顶上了床头又被拖下来继续狠操，威尔失控似的大声呻吟着，他从未经历过如此的性爱，他好奇自己那被狠操的下体竟然一点也不疼，那又深又重的贯穿只让他感到销魂的刺激和快感，他几乎是迷醉的承受着医生一次次凶悍的进攻，最后当他被操到狂射出来的时候眼前阵阵发黑差点又晕了过去，而整个过程中他的阴茎甚至都没有被碰触过一下。莱克特医生的射精也随后而来，伴随着低吼活像是一只餍足的猛兽。

“你想怎么样威尔？”莱克特医生等威尔平息之后问道。  
“我…”威尔和医生深沉的双眼对视着，“我想独占你。”  
医生微笑：“那就独占我。”  
“你愿意。”  
“是的，我愿意。”  
威尔狂喜的扑到医生身上。  
“你希望我搬过来吗？”  
“你想搬过来吗？”  
“我想。”  
“那就搬过来。”医生宠爱的说。

第二天威尔带着几件很少的个人物品搬进了莱克特医生的家，半年后他处理完了所有离婚的事项，作为补偿他把所有值钱的物品包括房子都留给了前妻。然后在和莱克特医生同居一周年的纪念日当天他收到了医生郑重的求婚，随后他们正式注册结婚，婚后的生活非常幸福，他们养了七只狗，直到现在他们一家9口都幸福的生活在一起。


	4. Chapter 4

** T=Transgender （跨性别，NC25 ，女性器官） **

**纽约曼哈顿**

汉尼拔 .  莱克特医生本性并不是一个念旧的人，尤其是在情爱方面，但是他的记忆宫殿里却常驻着一个身影，每一次想起都会令他怦然心动。

那是他年轻时遇到的一个人。当时他二十六岁已经是霍普金斯医院的外科医生，同样是一个七月，他去纽约曼哈顿开一个医学会议，临回巴尔的摩的前一晚他睡不着出去闲逛，晚上十一点对不夜城的曼哈顿来说夜生活才刚刚开始，到处都是玩乐的人群。当他途径格林威治村的一家酒吧时，里面传出的歌曲吸引了他，他很少留意流行歌曲但那首歌的歌词立即就抓住了他

“ When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see …darling, darling Stand by me… ”

他不由走进了那家酒吧，歌曲的声音更大了，里面人头攒动，几乎所有人都在舞池里随着这首歌起舞，气氛热烈，从人群看这是一家明显的同性恋酒吧，除了同性恋男子外还有打扮的花枝招展的变装皇后们。汉尼拔在吧台坐下点了一杯酒，还没喝上两口一只纤纤之手就伸过来一下夺走了他手里的酒杯，汉尼拔厌恶无礼的人几不可见的皱了下眉头、然而当他转头时却对上了一张正在微笑的明艳动人的脸，那是个异常俊秀的年轻男孩子，背靠着吧台站着姿态随意而撩人，他有着雪白的肌肤和碧绿的双眼，黑色的短卷发似花朵般点缀着他那轮廓漂亮的小脑袋瓜，汉尼拔看的无法挪开眼睛，男孩对着他笑容扩大露出雪白的贝齿，“你好呀陌生人。”说着饮尽了他抢过来的酒杯。

“你好。”汉尼拔回道，男孩嘴边残留着一滴酒液，汉尼拔忽然想如果自己用舌头舔掉它会是什么感觉。

“不要在这发呆了，来，和我去跳舞。”说着男孩放下酒杯自作主张的拉起汉尼拔的一只手就往舞池里走。

汉尼拔起身任由被拉到了舞池中央，男孩转过身面对着他然后用双手搂上了他的脖颈， 汉尼拔不由也抬手搂住了他的腰，男孩很瘦，细细的腰肢不堪汉尼拔两只大手的一握，他的个头比汉尼拔要矮一些，“嘿陌生人你以前藏在哪呢？”男孩微笑的仰看着汉尼拔的脸。

“我第一次来这里。”汉尼拔回之以微笑。

“你来自哪里？”

“巴尔的摩。”

“你看起来像北欧人？”

“是的我出生在北欧一个国家。”

“你可真帅气。”男孩的身体贴近汉尼拔，汉尼拔不禁搂紧了他。

歌曲继续在播放

“ If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

Or the mountain should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry

No, I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

oh darling, darling Stand by me…

“你知道这首歌的名字吗？”汉尼拔问男孩。

“啊你也喜欢是吗？这是我目前最喜欢的歌名字叫 Stand by me  。”

“是的我也喜欢。”汉尼拔温柔的说。

怀中男孩的身体纤细温暖，汉尼拔感觉自己心神荡漾。

一曲终了，两人找了个位置坐下。

男孩叫了两杯酒。

“你多大了？”汉尼拔怀疑他根本没到可以喝酒的年龄。

“我已经 18 岁了①”男孩撅起了嘴，样子可爱。

“你看起来只有 16 岁。”

“好了老爷爷让我们喝酒吧。”男孩端起酒杯吞了一口，他叫的是威士忌，这口酒辣的他直咋舌。

汉尼拔看的微笑。

忽然酒吧里响起一声响亮的口哨，人群立即骚动起来，男孩也惊慌的立即放下酒杯“快我们离开这里。”

“发生了什么？”

男孩过来拉汉尼拔的手“出去再说。”

男孩拉着汉尼拔迅速离开酒吧然后带着他跑了两个街区才停下。

“怎么回事？”

“你不能被抓，”男孩弯腰喘着气。

“为什么我会被抓？”汉尼拔心里一惊。

“警察喜欢晚上突袭那个石墙酒吧②，驱赶我们并随意抓人，尤其喜欢抓你这样看起来有正当职业的，为了抗议警察我们已经游行三天了，明天继续和他们抗争直到承认我们的权利。”

原来如此，汉尼拔问道，“你们很多人吗？”

“现在已经组织了几百人吧，我相信加入游行抗议的人会越来越多的。”男孩站直身，炎热的夏夜里他那刚才奔跑过的身体发散着热量，白皙的皮肤透出淡淡的红晕，那线条柔美的脸庞在月色和霓虹的照射下美的惊人。

汉尼拔上前轻轻搂住他，“谢谢你。”

男孩仰起脸看着他，汉尼拔低下头吻住了他的嘴唇。

男孩的嘴唇娇嫩柔软，发出微颤的声音，汉尼拔越发情动。

“你想到我那去吗？”他在男孩耳朵轻问。

男孩点了点头。

汉尼拔拉着他的手拦住了一辆出租车。

汉尼拔住在广场酒店，男孩一进入大厅就惊叹的睁大了眼睛“这里可真豪华啊。”

“你很有钱？”男孩天真的问。

“我只是很会享受而已，刚好也可以负担。”

男孩进入大房间时再次睁大了眼睛，然后他直接冲到了那宽大的窗户前眺望外面绚丽的夜景。

汉尼拔走过去揽住他“你想一起洗澡吗？”

“啊，不，不”男孩连忙拒绝“我先去吧。”

汉尼拔微笑。

男孩从浴室出来时穿上了酒店专用的浴袍，紧紧的系着腰带，样子显得颇为紧张。

汉尼拔在爱马仕香皂沐浴露和洗发精的气味下闻到了属于男孩自己的味道，那让他想到白色的花朵，洁白无瑕暗香浮动。

当汉尼拔洗完出来男孩已经钻进了床单下只露出一张小脸，汉尼拔看他这么紧张不由微笑了。

“可以把窗帘拉上吗？”男孩小声道。

“这是单向玻璃，放心外面看不见我们。”汉尼拔扯下浴巾裸身上床，男孩害羞的转了头。

“可以把灯关了吗？”他小声问。

汉尼拔躺在男孩身边看着他伸出手轻轻抚摸他那依旧湿润的黑卷发“别紧张，亲爱的，你非常非常美，无需害羞。”

他轻轻揭开男孩身上的床单。

“啊 … ”男孩抬手捂住了脸。

出现在汉尼拔眼中的身体纤细柔美，但那上身有着一对微微隆起的乳房，向下看去，男孩并没有男性该有的器官，几不可见的毛发下是一个属于女性的粉红色性器。

汉尼拔微微吃了一惊。

“你失望了吗？”男孩放下手看着汉尼拔，满脸都是焦虑。

“你是个女孩？”汉尼拔咽了一下口水，他知道女同性恋男同性恋，在法国和意大利他常遇见女人打扮成男人或者男人打扮成女人，但是他从未遇见过女孩认为自己是个男同性恋，怪不得他一直感觉男孩的美貌里有一种特别的气质。

“不，”年轻人摇头，“我从不认为自己是女孩，我是男孩，请不要把我当成女孩，求你，我正开始注射睾酮，我相信我的身体会很快没这么 … 。”

“你这样认为自己多久了？”

“在我懂事的时候就开始了，我只有穿男孩的衣服才自在，我从不留长发，我只和男孩子玩。”

“你失望了是吗？”轻轻的小心翼翼的声音。

汉尼拔安慰的轻抚他的脸庞，“我可以知道你的名字吗？我叫汉尼拔 . 莱克特，你可以叫我汉尼拔。”

“我叫威尔 . 格雷厄姆。”

“威尔，亲爱的，我没有失望。”汉尼拔的手指轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇，“原谅我，我只是有一点惊讶，你是如此特别，亲爱的。”

威尔的脸泛起红云，他的眼睛湿漉漉的看着汉尼拔，“我可以知道你吗？你只喜欢男人还是？”

“我并不介意对方是男是女，如果我喜欢的人是同性我就是同性恋，如果我喜欢的人是女人我就是异性恋。”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“当然威尔，我亲爱的男孩，”汉尼拔搂过男孩，“我非常非常非常的喜欢你。”说着吻上了男孩那娇艳的红唇。

男孩纤细柔美的身体是如此轻盈，汉尼拔轻易就将他抱在了身上，随着亲吻的加深男孩发出呻吟，汉尼拔翻身将他压在身下，他的嘴唇离开男孩那已经被吻的有些红肿的双唇向下而去，白嫩纤长的脖颈，小巧可爱的乳房，然后是柔软平坦的腹部，最后他的嘴唇停在那粉嫩的性器上，他伸出舌头从下到上慢慢舔了一下它，然后仰起头问道“我可以吗？亲爱的。”威尔无声的点头把腿主动打的更开表明意愿，汉尼拔用两只大手捧起他的屁股把嘴覆盖了上去，那性器小巧娇嫩他可以一口就完全的含住，汉尼拔开始还只是轻柔的舔吻，但逐渐的当男孩不断发出大声再大声的呻吟，当他不停的吸掉男孩那里涌出的汁水时，他开始变得狂暴了起来，男孩那处无以伦比的肉嫩汁甜，汉尼拔几近陶醉，他不知厌倦的疯狂为他口交，一直到男孩因为再也受不了哭泣着哀求他停止才停了下来，男孩已经浑身发红冒汗，身下的床单也因为刚才不停的潮吹完全的湿透了。

汉尼拔握着自己坚硬的鸡巴用伞状的肿胀的龟头摩擦那已经被他口交到红肿的阴唇，那里沾满了之前喷出的汁液，他顶开阴唇将硬到疼痛的粗壮之物向里慢慢挺进，威尔随之发出了痛呼，他的阴道对汉尼拔的鸡巴来说实在太幼嫩窄小了，即使里面满是可以做润滑的汁液还是插入的很困难，汉尼拔不想撕裂它，以无比的耐心慢慢进行，当最终整个龟头塞进去后，汉尼拔开始轻柔的抽送，那嫩窄的阴道随着他的动作被带出亮亮的汁水还有血丝，汉尼拔以为弄伤了威尔于是拔出了自己“我伤到你了吗？”

“应该没有我并不疼。”

“你流血了。”

“噢上帝我忘了说了 … 这是我的第一次。”

耶稣基督，汉尼拔难以相信自己的运气，这么可爱美丽的小东西竟然从未被人碰过，他是他的第一个。

汉尼拔的阴茎抽痛着重新插入了那销魂的紧窄之地，他发誓要让他爽到终身难忘。汉尼拔轻缓的摆动腰部，耐心等到威尔发出明显舒服起来的呻吟时，才更深的插入自己然后继续轻柔的抽插，直到那坚硬的鸡巴逐渐进入到不能再进入为止，汉尼拔感觉到他的龟头紧贴住了滑溜溜的宫颈，他的鸡巴被充分的浸泡并紧握着，这种强烈的快感几乎要激活他体内的猛兽，他深吸了一口气极力控制住了自己，然后他比之前更快速的动了起来，一下接一下充满技巧的抽送令威尔渐渐发出了近乎淫荡的低吟。

“喜欢我操你吗亲爱的威尔。”

“喜欢。”

“那么在我鸡巴上高潮好吗？就像你刚刚在我嘴里高潮一样。”

“是的汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔捞起威尔的屁股把两只枕头塞在那下面然后用双手扒开他的阴唇开始全然的抽出再全部的插入，他的动作不再温柔，激烈的撞击威尔阴道阴唇摩擦着阴蒂，威尔整个阴部被操到发出响亮的拍击声和咕咕的水声，他开始哭叫并紧攥住身下的床单，他的身体无法承受这样的快感，“我不行了汉尼拔。”

“那么在我的鸡巴上高潮。”

汉尼拔抱起他深深的操入了他的宫颈，威尔发出失控的哭喊，他的阴道疯狂的搅紧，汉尼拔吻住他的嘴唇，下身依旧不停的激烈操干，威尔痉挛到向后仰去被汉尼拔一把搂住，汉尼拔将他放躺在床上，他的阴茎停止了所有的动作但依旧深埋在威尔的阴道里，直到他的痉挛过去才开始继续抽送，房间里回响着淫荡的水声和肉体的撞击声，满是技巧的抽插一直持续着持续着，威尔的身体几度僵直颤抖，汉尼拔不断用嘴吸咬他的嘴唇和乳头，威尔感觉自己被操的完全瘫软了，他那从里到外都被蹂躏到红肿的阴道被操到失控似的接连喷射出淫液，最后当汉尼拔抽出并射精时威尔几近昏迷。

两个人几乎立即就昏睡了过去，直到早上汉尼拔因晨勃而清醒。

旁边美丽的威尔继续沉浸在睡眠中，白嫩柔美的身上尤其嘴唇脖子乳房上满是红红的印记，都是他昨晚吸出来的，而下面那饱尝快乐的阴部更是红肿不堪，汉尼拔趴下身看着那里，之前粉嫩的阴唇现在依旧充血而且无法合拢的微微洞开着，那样子活像在邀请汉尼拔的进入，汉尼拔立即将嘴贴了上去包住那一团嫩肉，他充分的舔着那里品尝着，并用手将那阴唇扒开好方便吸啜里面不断涌出的淫汁，啊如此香甜，他能吸着这滑嫩的阴道达到最深的高潮，但最终他还是将胀痛的阴茎插入了进去，因为他怀念昨晚它在其中感受到的极乐，那娇嫩紧窄的阴道一次次搅紧的时候几乎让他丧失了理智，他身体里静卧的猛兽差一点点就要咆哮而出，这是他以前从未在任何一个情人身上体会过的极乐。

威尔从沉沉的睡眠中茫然睁开眼睛他仍然没睡醒，他感到汉尼拔正在操他，但他太困了又陷入了睡眠中，然后他接连醒了三次，每一次汉尼拔都在操他，他不知道是汉尼拔一直都在操他还是操了他四次，他继续睡了过去。

等他终于彻底睡醒的时候，汉尼拔穿着浴袍正坐在床边的椅子中看书，看到他醒了汉尼拔立即放下书走了过来俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，“早安我亲爱的男孩。”

“早安汉尼拔。”

“睡的好吗？”

“从未有过的好，几点了？”

“快十点了，起来喝杯咖啡，我叫了早餐。”

威尔下床披上浴袍，汉尼拔拉着他的手来到餐桌前坐下，那上面的早餐十分丰盛，威尔边吃边和汉尼拔聊天

“你好像很早就醒了。”

“是，我只睡四个小时就够了。”

“好厉害，我需要不停的睡八个小时才行。你什么时候会离开纽约？”

“今天下午五点的飞机。”

“啊？”威尔吃惊的看着汉尼拔“没想到这么快。”

“是早就定好的行程。”

“那你还会再来纽约吗？”

“短期内应该不会。”汉尼拔停了一下看着男孩问道“威尔你愿意和我一起去巴尔的摩吗？”

“为什么？”威尔看着汉尼拔。

“我喜欢你威尔，我想和你在一起，我在霍普金斯医院做外科医生，我能很好的照顾你，你愿意和我一起吗？”

“我 … 我不知道这太突然了，你知道我刚来纽约，我还什么都没有见过。”

“你从哪里来？”

“路易斯安那。”

“你究竟多大威尔？”

“我 … 十六岁。”

“你一个人在这里吗？”

“和我一个从小一起长大的好朋友，我们一起租了一间屋子，”

“你在这里如何生存？你有什么打算吗？”

“打工，我想考纽约法学院。”

“这就是你的目标？”

“是的。”

汉尼拔停了停说道，“很好。”

“那么，我会把我的名片留给你那上面有我办公室的电话和地址，我还会把我的家庭电话和地址也写给你，你可以随时找我，记住是任何时候。”

“汉尼拔你快让我想哭了。”男孩水汪汪的眼睛看着汉尼拔。

“过来坐在我腿上。”

威尔走过去搂住汉尼拔的脖子坐在他的大腿上。

他的浴袍散开了，汉尼拔亲吻他的嘴唇将头靠在他的胸前。

“我们相遇的太突然了。”威尔轻轻说。

“喜欢认识我吗？”汉尼拔问。

“当然，非常喜欢。我想如果我们继续相处下去我一定很快就会深深的爱上你。”

“喜欢昨晚吗？”汉尼拔亲吻他的脖颈。

威尔红着脸点头。

汉尼拔顶了下他的屁股，然后把脸埋在他的胸前吸住了一只小小的乳房。他的一只手搂住威尔的腰另一只伸进了他的双腿之间，一把啃咬那乳房一边用手指轻轻抽插他娇嫩的阴道，威尔搂紧了汉尼拔，他感到上瘾般的沉醉感，很快威尔挺直身体在汉尼拔叼住他的乳头并激烈的揉着他的阴蒂抽插时达到了高潮。

汉尼拔已经硬了，他抱起威尔上了床脱掉两人的浴袍然后俯下身子张嘴舔吸那刚刚被他用手指干到高潮的阴部，他的舌头小蛇一样插入到深处翻搅出更多的汁液，将它们统统吸进肚中，一直到威尔用双腿夹紧他达到另一个高潮。他将威尔翻了一个身让他抬起屁股用嘴覆盖上威尔的后穴，开始吸它，同时一只手指插入前边的阴道中抽送，威尔哼叫着，过了一会汉尼拔抽出手指插进了他的后穴借助手上的淫汁往里推送，然后是两根手指，三根手指，当汉尼拔认为他准备好后他抽出手指换上了他那粗壮的阴茎。

威尔的后面比前面更加紧窄，汉尼拔和昨晚一样以无比的耐心等待它能够完全容纳自己才开始用力，威尔随着他的抽送发出颤抖的呻吟，汉尼拔搂住威尔的腰身让他向后贴住自己，在他找到了敏感点后他的每一次抽送都精准的碾压摩擦着那敏感地带，威尔爽到前面也开始滴出汁液，汉尼拔搂着他的腰一边保持后面稳定的抽送一边把两根手指并拢插进了那渴望的阴道中，

双重的进攻中威尔快乐的哭出声来，汉尼拔开始又深又重的操他，威尔哭叫着，在汉尼拔用四根手指一起操他阴道的时候发出失控的尖叫，太恐怖的快感让他头皮发麻，然后汉尼拔几乎将整只手掌插了进去，他感觉前后都要被撑裂操坏了，随后一个前所未有的高潮忽然而至，他前后的肉洞同时死死的搅紧汉尼拔，汉尼拔被挤出了精液发出畅快淋漓的咆哮。

威尔从汉尼拔松开的手里滑落在床上，全身瘫软，汉尼拔太恐怖了，他觉得自己已经被操坏了。

汉尼拔扯开他的双腿将他的屁股下塞上枕头垫高，然后开始舔他的阴道，威尔浑身无力的大张着双腿任他埋入其中尽情舔吸，汉尼拔的动作很轻柔很轻柔好像在细细的品尝什么美味珍馐，威尔觉得自己那里要被舔吸啜食到融化了。

他呻吟着呻吟着，然后又达到了一个高潮，没多久又是另一个，而汉尼拔仍旧毫不厌倦的舔吸着他 …

莱克特医生从记忆宫殿里抽身，他的阴茎已经完全硬了，他握住它开始抽送，舔着嘴唇在幻想中舔吸着那嫩滑多汁的阴道，然后在他的舌头被那幻想中的性器紧紧夹住时达到了猛烈的高潮。他非常遗憾自那次分别后再也没有见过威尔，但是还好他把他珍藏在了自己的记忆宫殿里，在那里他们常常会相会。

医生清理了自己后躺在床上，他需要睡一会，明天早上他和 FBI 行为科学部负责人杰克 . 克劳福德有一个约见，杰克 . 克劳福德想让他做一个连环杀手的侧写，那个绰号为伯劳鸟的杀手已经连续杀死了九个女孩仍未被抓捕，让杰克 . 克劳福德十分头疼。医生合上双眼放空自己，然后很快的进入了黑甜之乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:纽约在1984年之前规定18岁就可以在公开场合饮酒
> 
> 2:纽约石墙酒吧是最著名的同性恋酒吧，著名的石墙事件1969年6月28日（这也是为什么之后各国的骄傲大游行会选在同一天举行）是同性恋平权运动的起始点。1960年代纽约开始打击同志酒吧。黑手党随后插手其中，他们向当局行贿，运营许多同志酒吧。他们冲淡饮料，售价反而更高。尽管被黑手党利用，但石墙酒吧的顾客还是把它当成了避难所，当成了一个难得的可以表达自我和情感的地方。而且它的独特之处是，有一个舞池。那时警察临检同志酒吧是例行公事，但很快地就在石墙酒吧失去控制，引发了抗议活动，并且在随后再次爆发。几周内，村民迅速组织了一个积极的群组来建立一个让同性恋者可以公开他们的性倾向无须担心被捕的地方。
> 
> 3: Stand by me 有很多版本，最经典是60年代原唱Ben E King , 然后汉尼拔第二季预告片用过Mona的版本（最深情的一版） ，还有Prince Royce 西班牙语英语混合版 嗓音超级温柔动人。混音版也不错 Eric Faria & Jorge Araujo Remix


	5. Chapter 5

**Q=Queer（酷儿，NC17）**

**美国弗吉尼亚州某处**

今晚是狩猎之夜。  
汉尼拔.莱克特医生跟踪猎物拐进了一家酒吧，这头蠢物一周前在停车场将咖啡洒到了医生的车上，连一声道歉都没有，医生打算将他的胳膊腌制成熏肉。  
他在目标位置的斜对面吧台边坐下 ，要了一杯酒表现出闲适的样子让自己融进这个人并不太多的同性恋酒吧。  
正喝着酒一个穿着蓝色格子衬衫的男人忽然坐到了他旁边的位置，男人冲他点了点头打了声招呼，莱克特医生转过头，那是一个30岁左右的男子，一头黑色的卷发，白皙清秀的脸上留着胡茬，眼睛大大的，架着副黑框眼镜，看起来斯文又隐隐散发着野性不逊的气质。男子并没有真正看向他，医生注意到男子在点酒时也避免和酒保有眼神间的直接接触。  
“你不喜欢目光接触，是吗？”医生问道。  
男子喝了口酒点点头：“眼睛容易让人分心，看的太多就不能知道全部，”他把上身转向医生，“视觉给人的一些想法也会影响思考，比如那些白人可真白或者他肯定有肝炎，所以是的，我尽可能的避免眼神接触。”  
莱克特医生微笑，忽然意识到男子戴的眼镜很可能是一种伪装，镜框的位置可以说是具有战略意义的存在，可以阻挡目光接触，但却给人以看人的假象。  
有意思，这么精心的防御设计。  
莱克特医生对男子产生出一丝兴味，这人很可能深受其所看所知的影响，他的知悟能力可能使他深受困扰，甚至因此而遭受重创以致引发噩梦严重影响到他的正常生活。  
莱克特医生眨眼间阅读了男子，像阅读一本书的前页。  
“我以前从没来过这种地方”男子支着下巴对他说。  
“是啊，这里确实挺无聊的。”莱克特医生回应。  
“你是gay吗？”男子放下手有些焦躁的转动着酒杯。  
“确切的说我不是，不过，”医生饶有趣味的看着男子，“我喜欢和男人做爱，如果这就叫gay，那么…”  
“你知道，我也不知道自己是gay ，queer 或什么，”男子急躁的打断了医生 “有时候我觉得自己可能是bi ，基本上来说我喜欢和女人一起，但是有时候，你知道，我渴望…我需要…”男人看起来有些羞怯。  
“男男之间的互动？”莱克特医生微笑。  
“基本上是这样，”男子沉默了几秒忽然突兀问道，“所以你住在附近吗？”  
莱克特医生愣了一下神，他今晚可没想到会有艳遇，这超出了他的计划，他瞟了眼坐在墙边的猎物，那头蠢货正在闷头喝酒，也许可以改天再杀他。  
莱克特医生看着男子清秀的脸庞和红润的嘴唇不由舔了下嘴，“先说明我是一个Total top。”  
男子看起来更羞怯了：“正合我意。”

莱克特医生将男子带到了家中。  
“我该怎么称呼你？”莱克特医生极具格调的蓝色卧室里，好医生指引男子坐在沙发上并倒了一杯酒递给他。  
男子接过一口就喝光了，“麦克。”  
“好，麦克，你可以叫我汉尼拔。”医生接过男子的空酒杯放回桌上，看男子紧张的样子他不由微笑，“你尽可以放松点。”  
男子突然站起了身：“我可以用下浴室吗？”  
“当然。”医生指出浴室的方向。  
男子匆匆走了进去。  
莱克特医生将外衣脱掉，拿起自己的酒杯一边啜饮一边走到唱片柜前，还没等他挑上几张，就见男子忽然从浴室钻了出来，看起来男子已经把自己全部脱光了，只拿着衣服遮住了关键部位，医生再一次微笑了。  
“我可以把它们放在哪吗？”男子的表情羞涩可爱。  
莱克特医生指了下男子身边的椅子。  
男子放下衣物摘下眼镜放好，然后他站直身体全然赤裸的把自己展现了出来。  
医生为自己的眼中所见感到满意，男子身体洁白修长柔和中又隐藏着力量就像他的精神世界一样交织着矛盾。  
医生放下酒杯向男子伸出手，“过来”  
男子走了过去，医生捧住他的脸开始和他接吻，男子不知是由于紧张还是经验的缺乏，回应的动作十分生硬，医生移开嘴唇看着男子说，“放松。”  
“对不起我不是很擅长这个。”  
“别担心，只需要放松你的嘴唇”  
男子笑了一下，莱克特医生重新吻住他，这一次的感觉好多了。  
医生一边保持和他接吻一边脱掉了自己的衣服，男子猴急的将医生推倒在床就埋头开始为他口交。  
医生任由了他的急躁，男子明显没有什么经验，技巧非常生疏，但医生还是硬了。  
男子使劲吸了两下那勃起物，然后跨身骑上医生的身体慢慢坐了下去，他那里应该已经提前准备好了，进入的过程虽然因尺寸问题很费劲但最终还是成功了，男子自己动了起来，莱克特医生静静的看着他，男子紧闭着双眼陶醉的仰着脸，露出白皙脆弱的脖颈，他那红润的嘴唇微张着，一头黑色的卷发随着他的动作在舞动。  
“上帝，啊，我喜欢你在我里面。”男子低声呼喊。  
医生用一只手扶住男子的腰肢，观察着他柔韧又近乎笨拙的操着自己。  
“你的鸡巴感觉太好了。”男子陶醉的感叹着。  
看着逐渐媚态横生的男子，医生忽然有了咬住他脖颈的冲动，可是还没等他行动，男子猛的抬起自己转身趴伏了下来，“我想要你操我，你来真正的操我吧。”  
“那就如你所愿。”医生翻身而起猛的插入了进去。  
“啊”男子尖叫了一声，莱克特医生没有给他任何喘息的机会直接开始猛烈的操干。  
“啊，啊，”男子激动的大叫着，“操我！使劲操我！”  
莱克特医生很享受男子身体带来的快感，也喜欢他那毫不掩饰的欢叫，他伸手握住男子的阴茎，一边操干他一边开始快速的撸他，男子的身体真是敏感又好操没一会就不断高喊着，“我来了，我来了”  
“那么射出来”医生一边加速一边命令到。  
男子放声大叫然后抽搐着激射出一股接一股的精液。  
莱克特医生将他翻了个身压在身下继续激烈的操干。  
“啊，啊，这太多了，太多了” 男子哀哀的呻吟着。  
医生按住男子颤抖的身体，男子的脸满是潮红看起来非常动人，他的眼睛哦他的眼睛是一种蓝绿色，正泛着水光茫然的睁着，他那艳红的嘴唇张开并不断呼叫出让医生兴奋的哼叫，医生感觉自己的鸡巴操的舒爽之极，他俯下身开始吻咬男子的脖颈。  
“啊…”男子发出哭声，他的身体因为被持续猛烈的操干抖到不断的绞紧。  
医生也因快感叫了出来，他低吼着进行极速的冲刺然后猛然抽出射了出来。  
男子呆呆的躺在床上，目光茫然而失焦。  
医生倒在男子身边刚想开口说话，男子忽然一下翻起身下了床。  
医生看着男子，只见他一脸的焦虑。  
“怎么了”医生问。  
男子摸了把脸，“没什么”  
“过来。”医生把手递过去。  
“不，不，我走了，”男子向自己衣服走去三下五除二快速穿好。  
莱克特医生还是第一次遇到这样的情况，一时间差点怀疑是不是自己做错了什么。  
“我得好好清理下大脑，”男子系好皮带，戴上眼镜，然后打开了房门，“再见”说着就走了出去。  
医生躺在那听着男子的脚步走下楼梯走远然后是一声关门声  
WTF！  
粗鲁！这家伙真是粗鲁之极！  
莱克特医生镇定一下自己然后下了床，他揭下床单枕套去到浴室把它们扔进了洗衣篮，然后冲了下澡。  
等他换床单的时候眼角忽然扫到男子放过衣服的椅子下有一个黑色的东西，他伸手把它勾出来，那是一个半旧的黑色人造皮革卡包，打开来内部有两个透明窗户，里面装着带有男子脸部照片的工作ID和签名文件。 上面的姓名：威尔.格雷厄姆，FBI特别探员。  
医生眯起了眼睛，他的脑中高速旋转，但很快得出放心的结论，他和这名男子的相遇纯属偶然，男子不是在执法卧底，而男子之所以逃走是因为刚刚医生给他身体上带来的感受已经超出他的经验范围以至于让他十分的不安。  
威尔.格雷厄姆，威尔.格雷厄姆  
莱克特医生念着这个名字，“我该怎么料理你呢？威尔.格雷厄姆？”医生不由弯了弯嘴角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来这篇想写两人在古巴的故事，但自从看了剧组重聚的视频后没了这心思就一直卡在那了，昨天在亚马逊看了Beautiful something 这个片，感觉第一段很适合Queer这个题材就拿来用了。
> 
> 上面证件照是剧组道具曾被拍卖


	6. Chapter 6

**I = Intersex（双性者，莱克特医生有了一个雌雄同体的性玩具，威尔只是一个普通病人，不是探员，囚禁，黑暗，NC25 ）**

**美国马里兰州巴尔的摩**

威尔.格雷厄姆从餐桌上微微转头盯着墙上那幅法国画家弗朗索瓦·布歇的‘丽达与天鹅’，画中化身为天鹅的宙斯正在把象征男性性器的鹅喙伸向丽达赤裸的阴部以进行交媾，尽管已经看过这幅画多次，威尔还是感到一阵战栗，因为他真正看到的是汉尼拔.莱克特医生的狂妄和嚣张。

汉尼拔.莱克特，著名的精神病学专家，曾经的外科医生，现在的心理医生，明晃晃的在自己经常宴请宾客的餐厅里挂着这幅毫不掩饰色欲的画作，因为他也一样压根就没打算掩饰自己的疯狂，他公开炫耀所爱就像猫咪炫耀自己的战利品，但在享受戏弄他人的快感同时他又何尝不在静待有人能将他看穿。

威尔不知道有多少人看明白过这一点，也不知道在他之前还有多少人被莱克特医生以高超的绳艺这样赤裸的捆绑在餐桌上，一边和这幅画对视一边不能抗拒的任医生肆意舔吸以至于达到失禁似的连续潮喷。

威尔常想按照佛洛伊德的观点，汉尼拔.莱克特医生应该还停留在口腔期，因为他是如此执着的满足自己的口腔欲，他可以花费数小时烹制一顿大餐再一口一口慢慢的吃掉，也可以用长达数小时的时间慢慢舔吸品尝一个阴部直到餍足。

威尔当然不能否认自己从中获得的性快感，实际上之前从没有人给过他如此激烈以至于可以用恐怖来形容的肉体上的极乐，莱克特医生的确非同凡响，即使是第一次，当他被忽然变脸的医生撕开衣服压在身下强行奸淫时，他也是爽到了极致，那天正值他的经期，莱克特医生如野兽一样揪住他的卷发强迫他低下头眼睁睁的看着自己流着血的阴道被医生那青筋暴起的粗长性器以凶狠的力度激烈的肏干，他在惊恐之中被生生肏出了一个前所未有的高潮，然后是另一个，再另一个，等莱克特医生彻底停止的时候他已经被肏的失去了意识。

莱克特医生精通很多东西，如何将一个人轻松带上肉欲的极乐并保持数小时之久是其中之一，每一次被这样漫长的肏过后威尔都感觉自己像是被碾压了一样身心俱疲甚至疼痛，但从好的方面看至少莱克特医生不是那种只顾自己淫乐的混蛋。

医生嗜爱肏干流着血的阴道，所以经期一直是威尔被肏的最频繁最激烈的时候，医生为此准备了很多防水垫，方便随时随地的性交他，每次结束时两人的身上和垫子上都会搞到满是鲜血，如果有谁闯了进来保准会以为正在目睹一次惨烈的凶杀。

汉尼拔.莱克特医生毫无疑问是威尔见过的最疯狂的人，在被囚禁的第一晚，当他恢复意识时已经被医生从办公室转移到了家中的地下室，威尔在打量了一圈那个地方后就陷入了灭顶般的巨大恐惧之中，让他恐惧的不是那些粗重的铁链，尖利的倒钩，闪着寒光的解剖台，以及各种古怪的折磨人的器具，而是其中发生过的事，一件一件，活体解剖，持续的酷刑和残忍的虐杀，如果有人间的地狱，那这间地下室就是一个。

威尔绝望的认识到囚禁自己的医生远非一个只想玩弄他肉体的淫徒，而是一个可怖的杀人魔和极度的虐待狂。

“你会杀了我吗？”当他哭求莱克特医生让他离开地下室时他问了这个问题。  
“目前没有这个必要。”莱克特医生面无表情的回答他。  
“求你让我离开这里，我不能待在这里。”  
“你待在哪里由我决定而不是你，亲爱的男孩。”医生语气柔和亲切。  
“求求你，待在这里我会死的，求求你，你一定还有其它的房间，求你随便把我关在哪里，只要不是这个地下室。”威尔泪流满面。  
莱克特医生看着瑟瑟发抖的男孩忽然惊讶的意识到让对方感到恐惧的并不是被囚禁这件事本身。  
“告诉我威尔，你看到什么了”莱克特饶有趣味的盯着威尔的眼睛。  
威尔发着抖回答， “鲜血，很多很多鲜血，持续不断的折磨，活着他们都活着，解剖，器官，满是鲜血刚被活活扯下的器官…”寒战让威尔无法继续下去，他的牙齿因恐惧发出连续的叩击声。  
莱克特医生眯起了眼睛看了一会威尔然后嘴角开始微微上扬，他感到前所未有的…有趣，以及…惊喜，他等了这么多年，从来没有谁能真正看见他，没曾想这个被他一时性起囚禁起来的双性人却仅用一眼就看穿了。

甜美的男孩你甜蜜至此，叫我该如何啃噬你的骨肉？莱克特医生默默思想。

他将男孩转移到了他卧室旁的客房里，他无意让男孩精神崩溃，至少现在没有这个必要。

深夜当莱克特医生独自在大床上醒来，幽幽的月光下，他猛然顿悟了也许这个叫威尔.格雷厄姆的男孩就是他命中注定的那个人。

莱克特医生几乎要大笑了，在他藐视嘲笑了上帝这么多年后，上帝竟然还是送给了他一个完美的可人儿。

雌雄同体，既是美丽的男孩也是美丽的女孩，不仅有着美妙敏感的身体更有着美妙敏感的感知，他那强大的知悟能力他那无以伦比的大脑，假以时日去精心的培养，绝对可以匹配上医生的荣耀。

莱克特在记忆宫殿里幻见到男孩身披锦袍坐在威严的骷髅宝座上接受他亲手加冕的桂冠。

第二天早上莱克特医生几乎是虔诚的向男孩奉上了自己精心烹制的人肉，他感到自己前所未有的期待得到另一个人的认可与赞美。

心态已经颠倒，权力开始倾斜。

尽管在肉体上他依旧强制和凌虐男孩，但其实这也正是男孩的所需，当这个面带羞怯的男孩在他的诊室里袒露出渴望被性虐的隐秘欲望时，他就知道自己又遇上了一个完美的性玩具。他已经很久很久没有被点燃过爆烈的肉欲了，上一次他沉溺一个人的肉体还是十年前的事，那是同样年轻美貌又迷人的可人儿，可惜没有威尔的感知能力。

秉持着医生的好奇心，莱克特医生在某天用窥阴器和微型内窥镜仔细观察了威尔的阴道和子宫，男孩的女性器官发育的很完整，但他不能确定男孩的身体是否足以承受整个的孕期，当然毫无疑问他会把男孩肏到怀孕再怀孕，一直到他成功的生下一个和他血脉相连的孩子，也许是两个，谁说得准呢，莱克特医生从未想过自己会留下后代，但也许这是最佳的控制男孩以及将他们两个永远紧密相连的纽带。

珍贵的男孩，天生就属于他的血肉和灵魂，莱克特医生期待着得到男孩全身心的认可和接纳，期待他们结合成完美匹配的伴侣。  
不过，就算是被男孩拒绝了也没什么，他至少有一万种手段让男孩臣服。  
人的大脑并非不可改变，爱情也不过是一个持续产生多巴胺的化学反应而已。  
莱克特医生需要的仅仅是足够长的时间。  
只要时间足够，老虎会被变成狮子，狮子也会被变成老虎。  
美妙的威尔.格雷厄姆，当然会蜕变成汉尼拔.莱克特的完美伴侣。

对此，他毫无疑问。


End file.
